


Blown Away

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Memories, Season 9 Spoilers, TRIGGER WARNING: ILLNESS DESCRIPTION, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: "I found you, Daryl. I found you."





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you all are well!
> 
> The trigger warning is because an illness is described and I do not want to trigger anyone or cause anyone any harm. If reading about that is not for you please turn back now. I won't mind someone doing what is best for themselves. It's not in terrible detail but it is there. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

The metal pierces Rick’s side and he screams. When he forces himself to stand, his vision is already faded. Over his shoulder he sees how his flesh clings to the metal rod, some of it sliding down its length. Walkers intrude on him from either side, he notices that now. Rick forces his feet to move, he is already weak and is utterly grateful when he slides into the saddle of his horse. The walkers get close enough to spook the animal and it takes off, sprinting and clashing through the trees. Rick has no choice but to hang on the best he can. His body slumps low without his permission and only one thing races through his mind.

_I gotta find him _

Rick had a brother. Not many people know that about him. As a young boy, his favorite game to play with his brother was hide and seek. They’d play as long and as often as their mother allowed them. Rick’s brother was much better at it than he was, though. Rick would hide in the best places he knew how – the bushes, behind large trees, and even within their home. His brother would always find him seemingly without effort. He did it in the kindest of ways, not taunting him for it like children their age often did, but with a gentle hand on Rick’s shoulder. With a smile as warm as the sun he’d whisper, “I found you.”

It was Rick’s favorite thing in the world until his brother got sick. After a while, he could no longer get out of bed. Rick naively thought it was a simple cold that he’d soon recover from but as the months went by, and his bother got worse, Rick began to worry. His brother got thinner, losing his hair and his weight. He wouldn’t eat anything Rick brought him, which was usually chips or some kind of snack he would normally eat happily. He didn’t know any better, but their mother still admonished him for it. Most things he ate ended up in the trash can she sat wisely by the bed. Still, he played hide and seek with Rick the best he could while being confined to his bed. In between doctor’s visits, Rick would lie on the floor out of his brother’s sight and count to ten, then he would sit upon his knees. With a tired smile, his brother would whisper, “Found you…”

One evening he got so sick in the middle of one of their games their mother rushed Rick from the room. Within minutes, all kinds of people were in their home. His mother was in tears, screaming and pleading with the people. It frightened Rick and made him cry too as his aunt ushered him outside and into her car. He wasn’t allowed home for several days.

As soon as he got home, he made a beeline for his brother’s room, eager to finish their last game. Rick’s mother stopped him and wouldn’t answer any of his many questions. He begged to see his brother, begged to be allowed the rest of their game. With tear-filled eyes, his mother turned from him and sobbed uncontrollably. Rick had never felt more confused in his life.

Days later he watches as his brother is slowly lowered into the ground in a solid white casket. It rained but Rick refused to close his eyes. He reached out and imagined his brother standing before him and whispered, “I found you.”

He’s on the bridge, now, and his horse has abandoned him. Rick’s vision is blurred, nothing stays still like it should and he sways haphazardly, barely managing to keep himself upright. Unconsciously, Rick’s hand goes to his side and comes away bloody. Groans catch his attention and Rick’s weary eyes raise to see the same hoard, they’re tracking him, always starving for flesh. They’ll have none of it.

He spots a bundle of dynamite and doesn’t think twice about pulling his pistol. The familiar weight of it is comforting. Rick’s arm shakes from weakness but his aim is true.

Lips against his own wake him. Rick opens his eyes to Daryl’s tearful ones. Daryl kisses him again and calls out frantically to the group. His hand trails lightly over Rick’s wound in panic and even that makes Rick grunt and gently grab his hand. Daryl is saying something, but Rick can’t quite make it out, so he enjoys gazing at Daryl instead. He enjoys how wild he looks; how beautiful and feral and kind he is. His head whips from side to side, his body twisting above Rick’s to locate their family and Rick draws his attention back with a squeeze to his hand. “Hold me,” he asks, and Daryl hesitates. “It’s okay, please.” Daryl gathers him in his arms and pain explodes behind his eyes. Rick doesn’t mind it, though, not with his head pressed against his hunter’s chest. He breathes in the soothing smell of leather, cigarettes and the shampoo they’ve recently been using.

Rick rests for a moment to gather his strength and looks up at Daryl. Those stunning eyes are shiny as he raises a hand to Daryl’s cheek to thumb away the tears gathering there. He hushes the whimper rising in Daryl’s throat and leans in for another kiss. Daryl’s kiss is as desperate as his call for help and Rick gentles it and loses himself. His happiness almost outweighs the pain. It’s awkward from his position but he takes Daryl’s face in his hands uncaring of the blood he’s smearing across his cheeks. His partner’s eyes close at the feel of it and Rick whispers, “I found you, Daryl. I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me what you think! kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
